Fallen Angel Part I
by jaderaid
Summary: Missiles and Magic IV. The destruction of Terazed has terrible repercussions, not only the Rhades, but for the entire crew, bringing on a massacre of unheard of proportions. COMPLETE
1. Destruction

Fallen Angel 

By M. A. Jordan (Jade Rhade)

**A/N:** Sequel to Echoes of the Past. **PLEASE READ 'ECHOES' FIRST!** if you don't, you won't know who any of the o/c's are, and then you'll be confused as hell! This is going to be a more angst-y fic than 'Echoes', 'Omega', and 'Illusions' put together, so if you don't like angst, don't read 'Fallen'. You have been warned! I may split 'Fallen' into two parts: this is going to be my longest fic because the main plotline has been planned since the middle of 'Omega Blue'. **If anyone has possible ideas, please, remember what Sesame Street taught us: sharing is good!**

**Disclaimer: Any songs/ lines I use at the beginning of each chapter are the property of whomever the hell I stole them from. _Andromeda_ is the property of whoever's names scroll during the credits. (lucky them). :P**

_**Note: Opening line belongs to George Lucas from the movie Star Wars: A New Hope**._

-xXx-

_"...it was as if_

_a million voices _

_cried out in terror,_

_and were suddenly silenced." _

-Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi

-xXx-

Chapter 1

The ruins of Terazed drifted around the warship _Andromeda Ascendant_. Everything was silent; even the muted sounds of officers barking orders and the hiss of machinery seemed muted as if the very universe itself was shocked at this monstrosity. Freeze-dried corpses and wreckage of starships were mingled in with jagged rocks and remains of once-mighty towers. Time slowed.

The crew of the _Andromeda_ was given no time to grieve. "Incoming swarmships," Andromeda announced, and time seemed to suddenly snap back into focus. "Hundreds of them, heading 106-"

"Missile tubes one through forty, fire!" Telemachus had a fire burning deep in his eyes. "Second salvo, fire!"

"Where are they coming from?" Dylan demanded.

"Unknown," Andromeda responded. "We're too far out for visuals."

Trance pointed at one of the blips on the viewscreen. "There," she said apprehensively. "It's the Worldship."

"Evasive maneuvers!" Beka reported. "We've got to get out of here!"

Telemachus's hand stopped halfway to firing a third salvo. "What about survivors?" he demanded. "Are we going to just abandon them to the mercy of the Magog?"

"We can't leave, even if we wanted to," Veghn Rhade, out of Trance by Gaheris, said softly, the silver child's tail flicking behind him. "They've blocked it."

"_Slipstream?_" Harper cried. "They've blocked the exit portals?"

Veghn nodded solemnly. "Like it or not, we must fight here. This is where the first battle will be."

"How do you know this?" Rommie asked.

Veghn shrugged modestly and looked sheepish. "I just do."

"There's too many swarmships," Telemachus said grimly, not looking up as his hands darted over his console. "I can't keep up with them all."

"Well, work _harder_," Dylan ordered.

Gaheris took Veghn by the hand and ran out of Command, pulling the boy along with him.

"Where are we going?" Veghn asked, literally bouncing along behind his father, his little feet making two strides for every one of the older Nietzschean's.

"You're going to get a crash course in how to use a forcelance," Gaheris answered, not looking back.

"Lieutenant Commander Rhade, stop!" a duty officer ran in front of Gaheris. "Why aren't you at your post?"

_WAM!_ Gaheris punched the man between the eyes. "Wrong Rhade," he told the officer as the ma struggled to get up. "C'mon, Veghn." Rhade continued at his previous pace, but was once again stopped by the officer.

"If you're not the Lieutenant Commander, then who are you?"

Gaheris sighed and faced the man. "I am Gaheris Rhade, out of Majoram by Rhade, returned from the dead. Can your puny brain handle that?" He didn't wait for an answer, continuing on his way.

Finally making it to the weapons locker with no further interruptions, Gaheris pulled two forcelances down from the wall. "Hold these," he told the child.

Veghn took them obediently and started turning them around, studying them from every angle, eventually ending up pointing them at himself.

"Ah! Other way," Gaheris told him gently, turning it around. It was times like this Gaheris remembered that despite any supernaturalism, Veghn was still like a five-year-old Nietzschean. "Just point and shoot, Veghn. The firing stud is here. Point the opening at the Magog, hold that down, and blast them away."

Veghn was trembling slightly.

"Are you scared?" Gaheris asked softly.

Veghn shook his head and drew himself up. "Point, shoot. I can do it."

Gaheris took the boy's hand again. "We don't have much time. Let's go."

-xXx-

"Launching slipfighters," Andromeda announced.

"And _Shadowdancer_!" Nemay brushed his brown hair out of matching brown eyes. Nemay Flachar, out of Ursa by Flachar checked over the weapons control one more time.

"Increasing thrusters," Jade replied, slowly pushing a lever forward. As soon as the _Shadow_ cleared the hanger, Jade Rhade, out of Majoram by Rhade pushed it to full power.

"Good to fly with you again, Jade." Nuria Fatima, out of Sierra by Tallis rolled her fighter in greeting.

"Don't do that!" The squadron commander was a Castallian, so much like Corrin that it almost broke Jade's heart.

"Sorry, sir."

"I have orders that these three are to be transferred to your ship, Commander Rhade," said the Castallian.

Jade's eyebrows rose. "_Commander_?"

She could almost hear him shrug. "Cap'n Hunt's orders. Guess you're reinstated with the Commonwealth."

"Sweet!" a female said over the comm.

"Is that you, Winter?"

"Mm-hm."

"Achilles is here, Jade," said a male.

Three slipfighters broke off from the main group and got into formation around the _Shadowdancer_.

"Swarmships coming in at 106 degrees," someone on the _Andromeda_ said into the comm. "Good luck, fighters."

"Engaging swarmships," Jade said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and pushing the controls forward.

-xXx-

Xena moved off a few steps, motioning for Boa to follow. "When the Magog come through here, they'll be coming from all directions," she said in a low tone. "The corridors, the celing: everywhere. BE ready for anything."

Boa shrugged. "I know that. Why are you telling me what I already know?"

"A team is only as strong as its weakest member," Xena replied bluntly.

Boa's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what Nemay and I went through while you were off playing mercenary, do you?" He looked at her evenly. "Don't worry about me." For a moment the youthful innocence in his face faded away. "I've been through hell before, so don't talk to me about being the weakest member of the team. Been there, done that, and my older brother and younger sister had to pay the price."

-xXx-

"You're sure we can't Slip out of here?" Beka's fingers nervously tapped the Slipstream controls above her head.

Trance's lips twitched. "Try it."

Like someone had fired a starting gun, Beka pulled the controls down and attempted to enter the 'Stream. "Damn," she muttered as they shuddered violently until she eased off the controls and retracted them.

"Swarmships nearing," Andromeda announced, her image winking out to be replaced with a sea of red dots. Scattered among them were blue dots, representing the slipfighters.

"They're breaking through," Telemachus announced grimly. "I can't get them all."

"Evasive..." Beka trailed off as the engines whined feebly and shut down as she tried to pilot, "...maneuvers?"

Now Dylan was mad. "What the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded.

"It's a gravity wave," Trance replied. "Issuing from the Worldship. It's holding us in place and preventing us from accessing the 'Stream. The slipfighters won't be affected at this range; they're too small. If they attempt to go anywhere near the Worldship, the strength of the wave will increase. The larger the ship, the harder the it affects it, like PSBs." She hesitated. "This wave is probably what destroyed Terazed."

Telemachus flinched, a barely perceptible motion, but otherwise displayed no outward emotion. He was still in shock, not ready to deal with that yet.

"We can't move at _all_?" Harper demanded.

"Nope," Beka replied.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Mr. Harper?" Dylan asked firmly.

"Before you ask, it's not done!" Harper took one look at Dylan's face and amended his statement. "But I can finish it!" he added hurriedly.

"Why don't you go do that?" Dylan asked, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Okay!" Harper ran out the door.

-xXx-

Far away, orbiting the yellow dwarf that had been Terazed's sun, the Worldship waited. Since the _Andromeda_ had last encountered the Worldship, something new had been built onto it. It was a huge metal point on one of the planets. A wide opening in it spilled swarmships and smaller fighters.

Suddenly, two prongs that stuck out the top of the silvery metal began to glow with red light. Two beams of red energy spewed out and intersected, causing a large, ruby-red ray.

Exactly 4.2 seconds later, it impacted against the _Andromeda._

A/N: yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have started Fallen Angel! the first maybe three chapters suck ass because I was just getting my muse started, but trust me, I'm working on chapter five now, and it's far more interesting. Bear with me!

**As like my previous fics, I _will_ be replying to reviews, but I can only do it if you (duh!) review! PLEASE! I will be taking ideas at this time, so if you have any, send 'em in!**

_Preview of Chap2: Andromeda is completely disabled, but do you like magic? I like magic._


	2. I like magic!

Replies:

**Vee017: **well, I'm trying to space out the angst, so you don't have to worry about chapter after chapter of sadness. The first few chapters are all action, hardly any angst. Joss Whedon? _:scraches head, confused as usual, shrugs:_ thanks tons, and stay with me!

**vampiregirl081: **thanks!

**prin69:** thanks!

**Jamieson Z:** good god, you sure put in the weirdest hours! well, as long as you're looking forward to it, I'll keep uploading!

**Iara:** well... here's more!

**Fox of the Nova:** whoa, glad you like it! ummm, what would I do for a prank... there's no Rhade (or will there be?), so... ummmm... gimmie about an hour... funniness is not my strong point with Tyr fic. Harper could change holo-Rommie's outfit to some slut-thing... OH! I got it! Harper could get Rommie to put something in Tyr's shampoo so his hair comes out looking like a fro! I would pay to see that:P that's all I've got so far. like any of 'em?

**Note:** stole this quote from Simple Plan, LOVE their music!

-xXx-

_I never could have seen this far._

_Never could have seen this coming._

_It seems like my world's falling apart._

_Why is everything so hard?_

Simple Plan, _'Perfect World'_

-xXx-

Chapter 2

_Andromeda_ shook violently as the ray hit them.

"I'm barely damaged-" Rommie paused. "Something-something-something's..." her voice changed inflections and tones, "...w-w-wronnng..." The viewscreen flickered once, twice, and turned off.

"Shutting-shutting-shhhuuutttinnng dooownnn..." Andromeda's voice rang through the corridor, and the lights went out to be replaced by red emergency lighting.

Dylan caught Rommie as she collapsed. "Damn!" he yelled. "Rommie, speak to me!"

"Uh, Dylan, we got problems," Beka interrupted.

"Now what?" Dylan demanded, setting Rommie gently on the decking.

"That blast from the Magog completely incapacitated _Andromeda_," Telemachus answered. "Weapons control, maneuvering, internal defenses- all disabled."

There was an eerie silence for a moment, then all at once a loud crunching and tearing.

"They're punching through the hull," Trance said apprehensively.

-xXx-

Death surrounded him as Veghn stumbled down the corridor barely ahead of a wave of Magog blasting everything in their path.

"Veghn, go!" Gaheris yelled, shoving his son forward. "Lock yourself in your mother's quarters!"

Veghn hesitated as Gaheris fired at the Magog, inciting sqeals of pain and rage.

"Go!" Gaheris ordered, and Veghn ran, hearing his father give a fierce yell as he threw himself at the Magog.

A crewmember, bleeding and crying fell to the ground in front of him. Veghn screamed and ran past, locked in a never-ending nightmare. He knew not where he was going, guided only by his own gut instinct. All the door were closed, and Veghn frantically tried all of them. The fifth one he tried opened on his command. He slammed the door shut behind him, breathing heavily with fear.

His glance darted around the room. Veghn grabbed a side of the large bed and heaving tried to pull it in front of the door to block it. The bed was bolted down however, and he gave up. His tail beat down on the floor in a quick tempo as he stood in the middle of the room, cradling the forcelances in his tiny hands.

The child moved to the opposite wall and slid down to the floor, facing the door. He pointed the forcelances at the door, hearing loud banging and chanting. "Andromeda?" he whispered, breathing heavily.

There was no answer.

"I'm scared."

-xXx-

Xena pressed her back against the wall, peering around the corner and firing several shots.

"They're all dead!" Boa yelled hoarsely. "The Lancers!"

"We can't hold this hallway!" Xena yelled back over the roaring din. "We've got to get out of here!"

The two Nietzscheans retreated. Boa nearly screamed as he tripped and found himself face-to-face with the Than they had spoken to earlier. Gulping, he scrambled past the body and dashed after Xena.

-xXx-

"Captain!" The transmission was weak and full of static, flickering as if it would disconnect. "We're pinned down and need-" Xena's image winked out for a moment, the flickered on again to be replaced by Boa.

"I thi... can... ix... drome..." The visual and audio cut off as the last thing heard was a scream.

"Fett!" Dylan yelled. "Teraskasi, come in!" Nothing. "Damn!" he hit his fist off his console.

"If he can fix Andromeda, we'd have a fighting chance," Telemachus said grimly.

"You heard them: they're pinned down," Beka pointed out. "We'd need magic or something to get to them. She sighed in disgust. "It's impossible."

The door to the Command Deck hissed open, and Terla dove in, purple robes smoking. Before the door hissed shut again, a blast of lightening erupted from her fingertips. The door closed on Magog sqeals and Terla dusted herself off, morphing into the familiar form of Liara.

Dylan raised and eyebrow. "Magic.

_Preview of Chap3: Magic! Please remember Terla is NOT of the Andromeda universe, so she CAN do these things. Harper receives something that could change the course of the battle._


	3. lalala still have no title!

**Note:** stole this quote or something very like itfrom the Bible, 'cause God rocks my world!

_And though I walk_

_in the valley of shadow,_

_I shall fear no evil, _

_for you are at my side._

Ancient Earth Biblical Passage

-xXx-

Chapter 3

Terla strode boldly down one of the corridors, hands extended before her. Beka and Rhade walked a step behind her, she on the let and he on the right. Beka held her pistol, Telemachus his forcelance. Terla had no weapon, needed no weapon.

A squad of Magog up ahead sniffed and turned toward the trio and snarled.

A jet of fire erupted from Terla's hands, scorching a number of the hairy beasts. Beka and Telemachus picked off the remaining then continued on. Terla had shifted out off her Nietzschean form she wore for the benefit of the crew and had become her natural form, explaining that it was easier to cast spells in her true shape. The shapeshifter was a fearsome gray humanoid with needle-like teeth, smooth skin, and no hair.

They walked without fear, having complete confidence in their ally's abilities to cast spells. The halls were empty- relatively. The decking underfoot was littered with the bodies of the _Andromeda_'s crew, and carcasses of Magog. There was not an eerie silence, however; the sounds of battle were growing fainter, and the chanting of Magog louder. The ship shook as more swarmships punched through.

Suddenly two shapes dropped down from the ceiling: one on Terla and the other on Telemachus.

Terla hissed, an inhuman, bone-chilling sound and shapeshifted into a male giant, grabbing his assailant by the scruff of the neck and dropping him to the decking below.

Telemachus dipped one shoulder and flipped his attacker over, pinning her to the ground with his bone blades against her neck.

"Good to see you all, too," Xena wheezed, pushing away Telemachus's restraining hand.

Terla reduced size, becoming her natural shape and helping Boa to his feet. "Thought you were Magog," the doppelganger said apologetically.

"Same here," Boa replied. "I-"

He was interrupted by a pounding of feet coming at them and yells of incoming Magog.

"Run!" Terla yelled, shoving Boa forward. "We need you to repair this ship!"

Telemachus hesitated as Xena, Beka, and Boa ran for the Command Deck.

"Are you stupid!" Terla screamed. "Go!" She shoved him forward with surprising strength. "Fett must survive!" With that, she shapeshifted intop something huge and black, with a wingspan the width of the corridor. The thing that was Terla raised its head and cawed, a horrid sound that sent chills down Telemachus's spine as he ran, following theother tow Nietzscheans and Beka as the ceiling collapsed behind him, cutting them off from Terla.

Magog seemed to be coming from everywhere. Xena did a forward roll and grabbed a rifle from one of the dead crewmembers.

A voice cried out in relief from an adjoining corridor. Gaheris dashed at them, firing over his shoulder. "Harper's working on a weapon that could destroy the Worldship!"

Boa stopped suddenly. "Get this to Harper!" he yelled., stuffing something into Gaheris's hand. It was the cartridge Nemay had given to Boa before the _Shadowdancer_ had taken off.

Gaheris saluted and started to jog back the way he had come. The whole crew had realized that at this point, they had to work as a team and that personal survival was not important.

Beka, Boa, Telemachus, and Xena continued for the Command Deck, killing the Magog in the way.

A/N: Don't know when I'll be able to upload next because I'm in the process of moving, so I figured I'd give you two chapters.

'**Til I see y'all again-**

Megz (Jade Rhade)

_Preview of Chap4: the death of a pilot, the appearance of an old enemy, and we finally find out what Nemay gave to Boa that Boa gave to Gaheris that Gaheris will hopefully get to Harper._


	4. Way Away

A/N: The Magog 'Sleath' class fighter was designed by one of the coolest guys ever (and one of my good friends), Nick Morrison. Please say something nice in your reviews!

**Iara: **glad you love Terla and Veghn! thanx for all the luck!

**prin69:** yay! glad you love Terla! thanx for the luck, i needed it!

**Vee017:** i'm not sure where the passage is from, it's one of those that just bounces around inside my head. :) no, not the whole Maj-91, just part of it.

**Jamieson Z: **wel, you're not supposed to be able to tell how it's gonna end up! i CAN guarentee that you'll be shocked by the ending! thans for the e-mail!

**Angelli:** really, you like the idea? i've never _played_ D & D, but i read the Drizzt Do'Urden series by R.A. Salvatore, so that's my excuse! i so TOTALLY love Drizzt, who is like the coolest ever! i think Wulfgar should die, though that's just me and my friend.

Chapter 4

-xXx-

_Even though I know_

_that everything might go_

_go downhill from here_

_I'm not afraid_

-'Way Away', Yellowcard

The slipfighters had no chance. There were hundreds of swarmships, twice as many smaller fighters Nemay had dubbed 'Sleathes'. They were roughly the size of a slipfighter, with a wide, opened maw like the maw of an animal. Their missiles were decimating the force of slipfighters. It only took one...

Achilles was the first down. Five Sleathes cornered him as he was stalking a swarmship.

"Juke port, juke port!" Nuria screamed.

"I can't!" Achilles yelled. "I'm boxed in!"

"_Achilles_!" Nuria screamed.

Static. His slipfighter exploded in a fiery burst of light and shards of metal.

Death followed the Sleathes. Every other missile fired resulted in the explosion of another slipfighter.

"Is it just me, or are the Sleathes only focusing on the slipfighters?" Nemay asked as he reduced on to flaming bits.

Jade looked quickly down at her readout to see that the Sleathes were completely ignoring the larger ships, the _Shadowdancer_ and the _Andromeda_. "You're right," she agreed.

Nemay activated the ship-to-ship comm. "Slipfighters, this is the _Shadow_. You can't fight the Sleathes: land on _Andromeda_ and do whatever you can to hold off the Magog on that end."

"Echo squadron, you heard Flachar," Winter said. She had assumed command after the Castallian leader had fallen. Nuria was supposedly the second to take command, but the Inari had judged her 'unfit for command' after Achilles's death and taken command herself. "Set a course for the _Andromeda_."

Only too happy to comply, the rest of the squadron peeled off for the larger ship.

"What about you?" Winter asked.

"We're not their target," Jade replied. "Go, now!"

"The last slipfighter is onboard," Nemay announced.

The _Shadow_ was the only fighter still in space, and out there, as Magog ships roared by on all sides, Nemay had never felt so alone.

A/N: I've decided that to make all y'all's life easier, I've split up the chapters into different categories: 'Jade/Nemay', 'Xena/Boa', 'Beka/Telemachus', 'Terla', 'Gaheris/Harper', Veghn, Winter/Nuria/slipfighters, and Dylan/Trance/Rommie/Andromeda. It should make it a little easier to understand.

_Preview of Chap5: (Gaheris/Harper) As Magog storm past the Machine shop, Harper must find a way to save _Andromeda_ and everyone on board._


	5. PSB in a box

Chapter 5

"Do you know what this is?" Harper demanded, waving the cartridge in Gaheris's face.

The Nietzschean stood calmly with his hands behind his back, ignoring the blood that ran from a cut on his forehead where he had been hit by flying metal. "Flachar gave it to Fett, Fett gave it to me, and I gave it to you. Fett tells me you can make it into a weapon."

"But do you know what it is?" Harper turned away and started pacing the deck of the Machine Shop.

Gaheris remained in place, his head following Harper's nervous movements. "Does it look like I know what it is?"

"It's a PSB in a box!" Harper announced.

For a second the Nietzschean could have sworn that his heart had stopped. "That cartridge contains a Point Singularity Bomb?"

Harper nodded anxiously. "I'm more likely to blow ourselves up with this than anyone else! What do they expect me to do with this, huh?"

Gaheris shrugged casually. "I'm only here because someone has to protect you." He tapped himself on the chest. "Every instinct is screaming out at me to be with my wife and child, but I am here."

Harper stopped pacing, hearing roars of Magog outside. "You know what they're going to do to Veghn, right? Implant eggs in him, larvae that will eat him alive and squirm their way-"

Gaheris's pent-up rage boiled over. "Harper, focus!" he shouted in the human's face. "Our only hope of defeating the Worldship is, as much as I wish it were not, is you!" He slammed out an open palm, and Harper flew backward onto the deck. "Any hope of survival for myself and my family depends on _you_. Now pull yourself together!"

He realized he was sounding like the hated Tyr Anasazi, and softened his tone. "Please Harper. For all of us."

_Preview of Chap6: (Trance/Dylan/Rommie) Trance realizes who they are really fighting against._


	6. The Abyss

Chapter 7

Trance closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, bringing into view the Worldship. Burning like an ugly beacon shone the slave-sun, framed by hollow planetoids, 20 in all.

She reached deeper and saw her enemy, a horrific entity of flowing red and black, with eyes that reached out and pierced her very soul. With a gasp he released her hold.

The Abyss.


	7. Terla go boom! i really dont no how i na...

A/N: **can anyone recommend a good Star Wars fic about clones?** You know, the kind about how THEY fight in the Clone Wars and their thoughts and feelings? I'm sorry, but I love them to death ever since I read 'Hard Contact' by Karen Traviss. I'm writing a star wars fic following that premise, so I want to know if anyone knows any before I go plunging into a totally new fanfic realm. thanks guys, love ya all!

**prin69:** 'pbs in box'... I have to remember that one!

**Angelii: **oh, you should! Drizzt Do'Urden is like the coolest drow ever! Ranting is good, I don't mind:)

**Iara: **sorry I haven't emailed, but I'm working on a skool prject. I have a half-day tomorrow so I should email that afternoon. thanks for the review! it makes me happy:)

**Vee017:** I kinda got sick of poor Achilles, so he had to kick the bucket. :P

**L.C. Brotherton:** you've returned! YAY! now me happy! glad you liked it!

**Jamieson Z:** review whenever you get the chance, girl! I'm sorry for making you on edge, but that's good... right?

* * *

Chapter 7 

Terla was tiring. She could feel it as she had to work harder and harder to keep the form she was wearing. Her spells were almost exhausted, but she still had one trick up her proverbial sleeve.

The shapeshifter returned to her natural shape and erected a wall of fire between herself and the Magog. Yet more evidence of her weakness it was small and low, but hopefully it would hold off the Magog until she was complete. Terla pulled a small stone out of her pocket and crushed it into powder in her fist. The fire-wall was fading rapidly as Terla flung the powdered rock into the air above her head.

The Magog approached, snorting and snarling. They smelled meat.

The leader shoved his way through the horde. "That way!" he ordered in a guttural voice. The platoon stormed off.

Terla, made invisible by the magic, ran down an opposite corridor until her legs gave out under her and she crashed to the floor. Her last thoughts were that she hoped she had given the others enough time.

**A/N: I promise, the chapters will start getting longer! These little baby chapters are from when I took full-sized chapters and split them into individual characters. please stay with me, here!**

_Preview of Chap8: Beka does something. Can't remember what._ _Sorry, was planning to look this up, but ifyou can see this at the bottom, it means i forgot and didn't preview my chap before i uploaded it. This is a recording._


	8. Oops

**A/N: sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, but a lot's been gong on. I graduate from eight grade on the 2nd, so they've been piling crap on us. I'm going to try to upload all the chapters I can today, along with my Star Wars fic.**

**If any of you out there are _Star Wars_ fans, could you stop by and read it when it's uploaded? It's called _Beneath the Surface_ and it's my first ever SW fic that's gone beyond three sentences. Thanks guys!**

**Angelii: **more than one-a-day, got it! I'm going to try to upload ALL of _Fallen_ today, so that'll make you happy!

**prin69:** that chapter's the last time we'll get to see Terla. I finally finished Part I, so I know all... lol. hell if I know what I'm doing in Pt II, though!

**Vee017:** no problem! I'll be updating all day!

**Iara:** here's your next chappie! enjoy!

**Jamieson Z:** long chapters will be starting with chap10 I believe. Thanx for sticking w/ me!

Chapter 8

Adrenaline kept Beka going, far past the point where she would have collapsed from sheer exhaustion. From the subtle buzz in her palm, she could tell that her pistol was almost out of charge. She wanted to run the other way and hide on the _Maru_, but falling wreckage had cut them off the hanger her ship was docked in. Suddenly, Beka stumbled and fell with a cry of pain.

Instantly Xena was on her knees beside her as Telemachus and Boa stood guard over the two females. Beka's foot had been caught in a hole burned in the decking. The Nietzschean female examined the injured ankle, gently probing the swollen area.

Beka gave a small cry and tried to jerk her ankle away.

"It's broken," Xena said gravely.

The sounds of approaching Magog grew louder.

"You have to get him," Telemachus motioned to Boa, "To the Command Deck. I'll stay with Beka." He crouched next to her.

Xena gave one last look at Beka and Telemachus, then grabbed Boa's arm. "Move!" she ordered, shoving him forward.

The sounds of the two Nietzscheans running footsteps rapidly faded away, leaving Telemachus with Beka.

A/N: and because of a serious oversight on my part, this is the last Beka/Rhade chapter until chap16. Sorry, y'all! I really don't know how that worked out. :(

_Preview of Chap9: short__Gaheris/Harper chapter where Gaheris finally is able to contact Command._


	9. Gaheris and Trance

Chapter 9

Harper muttered things under his breath, grabbing seemingly random pieces of equipment and dumping them near his 'project'. "If I connect the flux capacitor with the focusing lens, then we can amplify..."

Gaheris stood with his ear pressed against the door. All of the Magog thundering past took no notice of the closed door of the Machine Shop.

Suddenly his comm unit burst to life. "Gaheris? Rhade, come in!" It was Dylan, who obviously had gotten _something_ functional.

Gaheris raised it to his lips. "Go ahead, Captain." He kept his voice lowered because of the Magog outside.

"Is Harper with you?" On the Command Deck, Dylan paced back and forth.

"Yes."

"What about Fett?"

"He should be on his way to you now." Gaheris hesitated. "Can I talk to Trance?"

"Sure, but I don't know how long the connection will last." Dylan handed the comm over.

"Trance, have you heard anything from Veghn?" Gaheris asked. He immediately felt better hearing her voice.

"He hasn't contacted us, but he's okay," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

"The same. I wan-"_ Ksheeh_... She was cut off by a burst of static, then nothing.

"Trance!" Gaheris furiously hurled the dysfunctional comm unit to the floor.

**A/N: I was going to have a super short Boa/Xena chapter here, but I just got rid of it, leading to Chap 10, my first full-length chapter since about chap4 or something!**

_Preview of Chap10: Nemay and Jade find a weakness in the Sleath fighters, one that results in them being the only functional ship in space after the slipfighters abandon them... _


	10. Cloaking? That's hot

Chapter 10

"Do you think they'll notice us if we open fire?" Nemay asked.

Gently, Jade maneuvered the _Shadowdancer_ slowly, as of now unnoticed by the Magog. "Their ships must home in by size," she said, thinking out loud. "Swarmships on larger ships, Sleathes on the smaller."

"But we fall right in between?" Nemay guessed hopefully.

Holding her breath, Jade slowly increased the acceleration.

Several swarmships immediately turned on them.

"_Shit!_" Jade yelled, punching the _Shadow_'s engines to full power. "Nemay, get those mother fucking _swarmships_!"

Nemay didn't respond, completely focusing on his weaponry. A brilliant starburst erupted in front of them as six Magog ships abruptly disintegrated from the concentrated firepower. "Punch it!" he ordered. "We can beat the swarmships through pure speed! We're too big for the Sleathes."

Complying, Jade hit the thrusters, accelerating trhough the hole created in the Magog defenses.

Like moths drawn to a light, the explosion of the six swarmships only attracted more. A vicious chase insued, the swarmships following the _Shadow_ through all her twists and turns.

"Can't you lose them?" Nemay demanded.

"No backseat driving!" Jade snapped. "Focus on the weapons!"

Nemay pressed his lips together and took out his frustration by blowing up a helpless Sleath fighter. Suddenly he yelled and flinched back as a crackling ray of crimson energy spewed in front of them.

"That's the same energy that disabled _Andromeda_!" Cursing, Jade immediately hit the reverse thrusters and dove, biting her lip until she tasted blood. Even with the engines in full reverse, they kept inching toward the ray.

After what seemed like an eternity, the energy ended. Jade could see it disappear harmlessly into space. The swarmships seemed to have lost them temporarily, so she shut down the engines and powered down the rest of the ship, muttering a brief prayer that the swarmships wouldn't be able to find them.

Nemay leaned over from the co-pilot's seat and flicked two switches next to Jade's knee.

She flinched at this invasion of her personal space and looked down. "What are you doing?"

"Cloaking device," Nemay replied, sliding out of the chair and onto the floor next to the panel as the light next to the switches turned red. He flipped the switches off, then on again.

The _Shadowdancer_ shuddered, and Nemay gave the panel a good, hard whack. The electronics made a whining sound, and the light turned green.

"Yes!" Nemay whispered, clenching a fist in triumph before getting back in the co-pilot's chair. "It drains power like the Abyss, but we'll be invisible to both sensors and sight for..." he paused and looked at a small countdown clock that had slid out of the wall on their right. It read 00:09:53:43 and counting down. "An hour less than that if we want to have any power left."

"Over eight hours, and we are able to absolutely _nothing_," Jade sighed.

"We could try to make a run to _Andromeda_," Nemay suggested, his eyes asking why they hadn't done that in the first place.

"_Andromeda_ is being overwhelmed by Magog," Jade answered bluntly. "In all likelihood, our best chance of survival is out here."

Nemay, unable to stay solemn for long, grinned. "Well, don't that suck?"

_Preview of Chap11: Xena receives an unexpected message and assistance from a mysterious voice_.


	11. The Chosen lend a hand

Chapter 11

The subtle buzz in her palm warned Xena that her pistol was running out of ammo. "Hear that?" she murmured. "There's more of them coming from behind us."

"Now what?" Boa panted, putting his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back.

"We keep... going?" Xena cocked her head to the side.

"_Xena! Can you hear me? Open your mind,"_ a feminine voice rang in her head, full of authority.

"Who said that?" Xena looked around, confused.

"I didn't say anything," Boa responded quizzically. He hadn't heard anything.

Still looking confused, Xena lowered her head and gently touched her temple. Suddenly she snapped up. "We keep going," she announced robotically.

Boa was dragged along behind in her wake, like some kind of magnetic pull. _This is crazy! _he thought. _Boa Fett, out of Ursa by Fett, what are you doing! Run back the other way! There's about a million Magog who all want to eat you up ahead!_ Hi legs refused to listen to his mind, however, and he continued walking.

Xena appeared like a completely different person. Her shoulders were thrust back and her stride was sure. Her bone blades flared as she raised her hands to sweep her sweaty chestnut brown hair out of her eyes. She looked like a queen about to appear before her loyal advisors.

Up ahead, the Magog smelled fresh blood.

Their leader grinned and let the uniformed leg he had been gnawing on fall to the deck. "C'mon, boys!" he grated out. "At 'em!"

Xena walked around the corner. She slowly waved her right hand once across her body, and half the Magog froze where they were. She flicked out her left hand and a green glob flew from her fingers, enveloping the others.

Eyes flashing, Xena moved her right hand again, and the Magog slammed into the wall. Sweat beaded on her face and dripped into her eyes. The Magog shifted uneasily, and Xena could feel her control slipping as she walked by all of them. For a split second she could _feel_ the malevolence in the Magog minds.

"_Let the boy go first,"_ the voice said in her mind. _"You are one of us."_

"Who are you?" Xena asked aloud.

Boa cocked his head curiously. The Magog snarled warningly. Xena looked back with eyes like daggers, and they quieted.

"_We are you. You are us."_

"What?"

"_We'll be coming for you. No matter what happens, we'll ensure your survival."_

"Huh?"

The Magog tensed and Boa looked around nervously, wondering if Xena had finally lost it. _She's talking to invisible people_, he thought. He couldn't hear the voice Xena did.

_"Naganna and Siriel are keeping the savage creatures at bay through your body, but it won't last. Have the boy get to where he needs to be. No matter what happens, I'll keep you alive."_

"Selena, we're losing it," came another female voice. As if in response, the Magog growled and unsheathed their claws. This voice was light, but with an air of malevolence behind it.

"**Have him go now,"** another voice ordered. Deeper than the other, this one was also female, with a rich tone of nobility and righteousness. **"Where he needs to be isn't far."**

"Fett, run!" Xena yelled. "Go!"

Boa knew better than to argue with her when she got that look. He ran, and the Magog took no notice.

As one, the creatures converged on Xena.

She screamed.

-xXx-

Boa ran, trying to ignore the fact the deck seemed to be vibrating beneath him. He knew it was only the fatigue of his leg muscles. He stumbled, fell, and rolled to end up on his feet and run again. _I'm a mechanic, not a marathon runner_, he thought. He just wanted to fall in a heap on the floor and sleep for days, but he knew he couldn't. Boa kept his eyes focused on the deck below him, watching his feet to get his mind off the distance.

Right, left, right, left, right, left, right... wall.

Boa tried to halt his momentum, as the door to Command seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Failing to stop, he slammed into the door, falling backwards.

As the door refused to open and Boa rose to his knees, a wave of hopelessness and anger swept through him. To have come so far and not be able to get in! "Open sesame?" he groaned halfheartedly.

Much to his surprise the door hissed open, and Trance offered him her hand. "Come in, Fett. We need you."

Boa took the offered hand and once again felt the deck vibrate again as he stood and walked in. "Cap'n, sir," he saluted wearily. "Point me to the thingy." He waved his hand vaguely, too tired to try and remember what he was talking about. "The thingy for the ship."

Trance smiled and led him over to (whatever the hell that funkadelic yellow thing is.)

Boa fell to his knees, barely noticing the pain. He pulled a small, canvas-bound bundle from a pocket, revealing an astonishing array of tools that would have gotten him arrested on most planets.

"Have you seen Gaheris? Veghn?" Boa looked up and saw worry hidden behind her calm façade.

"No ma'am, I haven't seen Veghn, but I did see two Rhades. Neither were seriously injured." He paused. "I gave one the PSB."

_Preview of Chap12: Harper completes the weapon. Gaheris has to volunteer for a suicide mission._


	12. Suicide mission

Chapter 12

Gaheris kept his ear pressed against the door, listening to the brigades of Magog storming past. He heard a muffled sniffing coming from the other side of the door and held his breath, hoping it would just pass by like the others. He tightened his grip on his forcelance. After an eternity, it moved on.

"I did it." Harper sounded surprised. "I actually did it! Whoo-hoo!"

"Good work." Gaheris turned away from the door and examined the weapon.

It was small, about a foot long, pointed at one end. The outside was made of metal grating, and inside Gaheris could see the innocent little black box that would be their salvation.

The Nietzschean tried to raise Command, but only got static, which meant one of two things: either Dylan's comm still wasn't working, or they were all dead. "Now what?" he asked Harper.

"We can fire it from a slipfighter. Make sure it's set to detonate _before_ it hits the slave sun. The focusing lens will..."

"Harper. Explain this all to me in plain Common a I can understand," Gaheris ordered. "Not all that tech-talk."

"Sorry. I forgot Nietzscheans can only speak in one-syllable sentences or less," Harper said sarcastically.

"I'm losing patience, Harper," Gaheris warned.

"Okay, I've seen that look on Rhade before!" Harper backed away. "It'll basically create a miniature black hole."

"Will it suck the Worldship into it?"

"Possibly. I really don't know for sure," Harper admitted. "It may only suck in swarmships, or it could devour what's left of the Terazed system."

Gaheris nodded, then paused. "What about the slipfighter that fires the missile?"

"Ah, well..." Harper hesitated. "The launching of the hotdog-"

"The 'hotdog'?"

"Ya know, it's like a hotdog: you don't know what's in it."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, the launching of the hotdog will nullify the gravitational pull the Worldship is using to block Slipstream. Right after it's fired, both the pilot and _Andromeda_ would have to jump straight into Slipstream to escape the effects of the black hole."

"Mm-hm. You do realize the pilot would be jumping into a random portal without calcuating where they'd end up?"

Harper winced. "Yeah."

"And if the portal is opened too late, the pilot will be unable to enter Slipstream and be sucked into the black hole?"

He winced again. "Yeah."

"And the pilot would have to thread his or her way through all the swarmships before reaching the correct distance?"

"Yeah." He studied the decking between his feet.

"In that case," Gaheris grinned. "I accept."

Harper's head snapped up. "_Really_?"

"We don't really have that much of a choice, Harper. I'm a better pilot than you are, and we can't contact anyone else, so that's the only logical conclusion.

"How are we going to get to the Hanger?" Harper asked.

Gaheris grinned and pointed at the ceiling. "Up."

**A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any reading my fic) that makes only 5 more chapters left! OH, one more thing: half the stuff I put in my preview at the end of 'Echoes' never ended up in the final version, or got bumped to part II. Just so you know.**

_Preview of Chap13: Harper and Gaheris trying to get to the Hanger. Good luck, guys!_


	13. Crazy Ideas

A/N: I hate my life. Bad for me, but good for you guys because it makes me want to type my fic.

**prin69: **glad to know I can at least make SOMEBODY happy! don't jump to conclusions about Terla... but do keep in mind that when I get pissed I have a bad habit of killing random characters... glad you liked Nemay's last line in chap10. no, I don't write good dialogue, really. I think it slows my chapters down WAY too much.

Iara: like the tv show? _:blushes:_ no way I'm that good! Thanx!

Vee017: okay, I guess I'll update since it makes you so happy! what room are you trying to fix?

Fox of the Nova: it's not really like watching episodes! I'm not that good! _:blushes:_ thanx so much!

Chapter 13

"This... has got... to be... your... craziest... idea... yet," Harper panted, attempting to catch his breath as Gaheris paused.

"You haven't even seen any of my crazy ideas. I left them all behind in the other universe."

The two were crawling through the conduits lining the walls. Harper didn't have to remind himself that Magog were only separated from him by an inch of metal on either side. Rhade moved silent as a ghost, but Harper's tools clunked and clanked every time he moved.

"Would you _try_ not to make so much noise?" Gaheris requested, moving on on his hands and knees.

"Sure, easy for you to say, Rhade. You had years of SpecOps training."

"But you grew up on Earth," Gaheris countered. "Lose some of the extranious tools and you'll move quieter."

Harper complied, anxious to cause the least noise possible. "How much farther?"

"We're here," Gaheris answered, and was suddenly lost from Harper's sight as he jumped down.

"Wait for me!" Harper scrambled and nearly fell out the opening.

"Who're you!" came a shout from behind a wall of forcelances.

"Gaheris Rhade and Seamus Harper!" Gaheris yelled back.

The forcelances lowered after a barked command from a woman with green hair. The Inari saluted. "Sorry sir. Winter Sharn, at your service."

"Who are you all?" Harper asked, looking around at the ragged bunch.

"The surviving slipfighter pilots," Winter responded.

"Do you have an operable slipfighter we can use?" Harper asked. "It's really important."

"Nuria's suffered the least damage," Winter said. She led Gaheris and Harper over to a slipfighter.

The pilot, a blonde Nietzschean woman, sat cross-legged on the floor next to it. Her gaze was blank and hollow.

"Nuria, we need your slipfighter," Winter said softly.

Gaheris's eyes widened. Nuria Fatima, out of Sierra by Tallis looked completely different from when he had last seen her before the battle.

Her gaze still blank and hollow, she walked away.

"What happened to her?" Gaheris asked as Harper went under the slipfighter to attach the missile.

Winter shook her head. "I don't know. She hasn't said a word since we landed." She motioned with her head. "You'd better get in the cockpit."

Gaheris climbed in and put the headset on. "Harper, are you there?"

"Yah!" Below, Harper jumped when he heard the voice. "Rhade, are you ready?"

"Is the missile loaded?" Gaheris snapped the harness around him.

"Yeah."

"Open the hanger doors," Gaheris ordered.

"Wait!" Harper cried. "_We_ have to get out of here!" The hanger doors were melted shut, so Harper led a mass exodus into the conduits. "Now I'll open the doors."

The air was sucked out into the vacuum beyond, and Gaheris ignited the engines and zoomed into space.

_Preview of Chap14: Jade and Nemay agree to help Gaheris_


	14. Superior Good Looks and Charm

Chapter 14

Jade nervously tapped her fingernails on the control board, watching the countdown clock.

00:04:00:53

Three more hours. They could safely remain cloaked for three more hours.

Beside her, Nemay was sleeping with his mouth open.

Jade flinched a Sleath fighter zoomed past the viewshield.

Nemay's eyes snapped open at her sudden movement. "What is it?"

Jade shook her head. "Nothing."

"Oh. Okay." Nemay leaned over to look at the clock. "That's not good."

"Ya _think_?"

"Sometimes." He tilted his head back to go to sleep, then looked back at Rhade. "You sure you're okay?"

Jade nodded, got up, and stretched. "I'm going to go to the 'fresher."

"Don't worry," Nemay said confidently. "Nothing can break through the cloaking."

_BAM!_ Something slammed into them from behind.

Losing her balance, Jade fell back on top of Nemay. He held onto her as the _Shadowdancer_ shook violently. The countdown clock stuck for a few seconds, then immediately jumped down to 00:01:57:21.

_You can let go_, Jade thought, but the words got lost. "Something must have crashed into us," came out instead.

"Whatever hit us made us lose most of our power," he said, looking over her shoulder at the console. "We'll only be able to remain safely cloaked for another half hour if we still want to be able to fly."

"And what'll happen if that clock reaches zero?" Jade asked warily.

"The _Shadow_ will explode for lack of power," Nemay responded. "Nice, huh?"

"Mm-hm," Jade agreed sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence for a second as both Nietzscheans realized that she was sitting on his lap.

A blip on the sensor screen caught Jade's attention. "We have an unidentified slipfighter," she said. "Heading for the Worldship."

"Open communications," Nemay told her. "I'll disable the cloaking."

"Right." Jade cleared her throat and moved back to the pilot's chair as Nemay leaned down and flicked the "Unidentified slipfighter, this is the _Shadowdancer_," she announced. "Please respond. Repeat, this is Commander Jade Rhade of the starship _Shadowdancer_; do you read me?"

A slight tremor made the ship shudder as Nemay shut off the cloaking. The countdown clock disappeared

"This is Gaheris Rhade, Jade. I'll need your assistance." In as few words as possible, he explained the situation and the plan.

"Wonderful," Jade said. "And what's to stop _us_ from getting blown out of space?"

"My superior good looks and charm?"

"Very funny, Gaheris."

_Preview of Chap15: Boa pisses off Rommie, Dylan gets a bad message from Trance _


	15. Let's Bring It

Chapter 15

Boa hummed the _Star Wars_ main title as he worked.

Laying on the deck beside him, Rommie blinked, stuttered a few syllables, then became immobile again.

"Dylan!" Trance cried suddenly. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I know, Trance," Dylan answered, pacing the length of the Command Deck.

"No, I mean _now_! Harper's underestimated the strength of his weapon! This _entire system_ is going to be sucked into a black hole!"

"What?" Dylan demanded.

"Gaheris is going to destroy the Worldship with a PSB Harper modified," Trance answered, more calmly. "What he and Jade and Nemay don't realize is that it will suck everything in the entire system with it!"

"Well, how are we going to escape from here?" Dylan asked. "Incase you haven't noticed yet, Trance, my ship isn't working!"

"According to who?" Boa asked smugly as Andromeda appeared on the viewscreen in front of them.

"All systems operational, Captain," she said- with Boa's voice.

Rommie sat up and grabbed Fett's arm. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I'll fix the voice problem later," Boa promised. "Just get us the hell out of here!"

"Once Gaheris fires the PSB, we'll be able to jump into Slipstream," Trance announced. "If we jump too late..." she trailed off ominously.

"Internal defenses activated," Rommie said.

Dylan brought down the Slipstream controls. "As soon as you know Gaheris has fired the missile, open a portal. Let's bring it."

Preview of chap16: The death of... someone


	16. Beka

Chapter 16

Beka, gritting her teeth, leaned around the corner and fired a few shots in quick succession. She hissed in pain as she ducked back, hearing laser blasts hitting the bulkhead she was taking cover behind. Her broken ankle was a constant throbbing with occasional sparks of white-hot pain whenever she moved it.

Telemachus knelt over her like a guardian angel, shooting at the Magog she couldn't. "I think we've held them off as long as we can!" he shouted over the noise. "We've got to retreat!"

"Like hell!" Beka yelled back. "Even if I wanted too, I couldn't get far with this ankle!"

Telemachus frowned and laid down covering fire with one forcelance. He took a second forcelance from another holster. "This'll have to do as a splint," he said, ripping strips from the bottom of Beka's shirt.

Beka squeezed her eyes shut tight as the Nietzschean pressed the second forcelance against the injured ankle. "That _hurts_, Rhade!"

Telemachus gave the strips one more final tug to ensure that they wouldn't slip loose, then offered Beka his hand. "You know I don't want to hurt you, Beka."

Beka took the hand and let him pull her to her feet. She noticed compassion hidden behind a wall of gruffness. "Let's go," she ordered after a moment. She'd ask him about it when this was all over.

"Let me go first," Telemachus suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Beka roughly shoved his hand off. "I'm fine." She walked a few steps before Rhade followed her.

Their only warning was a snort from behind, followed by a snarl.

Telemachus turned and instinctively ducked as a Magog flew through the air, claws raking the top of his head, millimeters away from bone.

Beka froze as she looked back and saw the creature. Then it buried her.

"Beka!" Telemachus yelled as the filthy thing attacked her.

She screamed and beat it with her fists, gun having been knocked meters away.

Telemachus ran forward, throwing his forcelance to the side when it informed him that it was empty. "Beka!" he shouted hoarsely, stabbing it in the back of the head with his bone blades again and again.

Blood spurted out, mixing with his own that was running down his face from his head wound. Growling in anger, Rhade shoved the still twitching corpse off her. Tears filled his eyes as her caressed her bloody face, scored with ragged scratches.

She wasn't breathing.

"No," Telemachus muttered. "No. No. No." He felt with one hand on her neck, the other over her heart.

There was no pulse.

"No!" he screamed. "Beka!"

Telemachus cradled her broken body in his arms and threw his head back. "Beka!" he howled.

**A/N: **And so, the mystery of what major character I will kill has been solved at last... yes, you've read right- Beka is dead.

_Preview of chap17: The end_


	17. The End

Chapter 17

"I'll drop this thing in ten seconds," Gaheris announced. "Jade, on one,prepare to jump into Slipstream. Understood?"

"Aye, Gaheris," Jade answered.

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

"Gaheris, there's one on your tail!" Nemay cried suddenly.

"Seven. _Six_," Gaheris's tone tensed as he had to fly a straight course and keep from getting pulverized by the Sleathe's missiles.

"We'll get 'im," Jade said firmly. "Hold steady, Gaheris."

"Five. Four. Three."

_Blam, blam, blam,_ went the _Shadowdancer's _cannons.

"Two. One..."

_Blam, blam, boom!_ Jade zigzagged to get out of the way of the Sleathe wreackage.

"Zero."

Gaheris launched it.

-xXx-

_Andromeda_ zoomed down the Slip tunnel Dylan had jumped in.

In his cabin, Veghn's eyes snapped open in foreboding.

"Dad," he whispered.

**THE END**

**PART II COMING SOON!**

**A/N: yes, this is where I must leave you, loyal readers. I'm off to a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, in a Star Wars fic called Beneath the Surface.**

**I wanna give a big thank-you to Samantha Condo, Nick and Mike Morrison, and Casey Hampsey, the only beta-readers that've put up with me this long.**

**MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER, EVEN THOUGH I'M LEAVING THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF WRITING _ANDROMEDA _FIC! I'LL MISS READING YOUR REVIEWS, ALL OF YOU! (I'll still be reading fic, though!)**

**My reviewers I want to thank are:**Iara, Fox of the Nova, prin69, Vee017, Jamieson Z, Angelii, L.C. Brotherton, and vampiregirl081.

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND WILL MISS YOU!**

Prepare for hyperspace on my mark.

Jade Rhade... out.


End file.
